His Princess
by SilverPhoenix1313
Summary: Before Loki was taken back to Asgard he met a Midgardian woman who exceeded his thoughts and invaded his mind. Now stuck for eternity with not much to do but reminisce his thoughts can't help but to drift back to the woman that caught his mind, and quiet possibly his heart. Will they ever meet again? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. :) Loki/OC M for swearing and stuff


**Ok, so I've kinda been playing with this Loki/OC idea and this is what I have so far. I'd really like some feedback on it and if you think I should continue with it, I like it so far but I'd like to hear someone else's opinion! So leave some reviews and let me know what you think!**

Loki paced and forth in his cell, he had been most unceremoniously brought back home to stand a very quick trail in front of the All Father. Not that it surprised him much, he knew after everything he had done and as soon as he was told his dear Brother was bringing him back there was going to be no welcome. To be honest part of him wished he had been exiled to Midgard like Thor had been, but again he knew that was a lost hope. But still, he could dream. Because Midgard had been where she was… He had stopped his pacing and shook his head. No he would not allow that woman to invade his mind. He was never going to see her again and there was no point in getting stupid thoughts in his head. Even if it did let him forget where he was for a while.

He sat on the small bench and picked up one of the books his Mother had brought him to reduce his boredom, not that it completely worked he would glance at something and thoughts of her would eventually take over his mind and he would fight the losing battle to rid her of his mind. It's not like she was anything outstanding, she was plain, ordinary, usual, and nothing special. But there was just something about her pale skin and her small smiles she always had on hand for him that made her stand out against the others. Her light green eyes shone from behind her dark brown hair that always seemed to hang down in her face, she was constantly sweeping it away from her face. How he had longed to reach out and sweep it out of her face himself…

No. He wouldn't torcher himself; she was just another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She was just someone brought him food and watched to make sure he hadn't tried to escape after his downfall. At first she rarely spoke to him, almost too afraid to even look at him, but after the first few hours he caught her stealing glances smiling to herself when he caught her watching him instead of the infernal box that she always had turned on in front of her. A television he thought she called it, at first the television was simply an annoying noise that disrupted his peace and quiet. But then he had gotten bored, looking for something besides the peace and quiet to occupy his mind, she had apparently noticed and moved her chair and the box closer to the cage in which they had kept him in. At first he yelled at her, telling her he wanted nothing to do with her infernal box of racket. She ignored him only turning up the volume on it, leaning back in the chair and muttering along with the words, it was obvious to him it was something she had memorized. Soon he was curious as to what could have been so wonderful to have been seen so many times someone would memorize it. He had gone right up to the bars and looked over her shoulder at the small beings that danced around inside the box. They had not placed him in a glass box as they had done before.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's called a musical." She said softly munching on the snacks she had brought.

"You have it memorized?" He asked slightly amused.

"It's one of my favorites." She held out bag that had been in her lap. "Chip?"

He looked into the bag different shapes loomed back at him from the dimness of the bag and he shook his head. "I'll pass I think." He turned his nose up, he was supposed to be a king not talked to in such a manner. He scoffed and walked over to the opposite side of his cell sitting on the small cot they had given him, the sounds from her box still quite clear. "You could turn it down you know." He sneered at her from his so called bed.

"Or you could just deal with it," She had said it so pleasantly he almost wasn't sure for a moment it had been a comeback.

He looked at her with a new stare, she was wearing plain jeans, a bit of embellishment on the pockets on her bottom, and a dark green and gold tank that hung loosely around her torso. She also had drawing all up and down her arms, they were very colorful and his brows furrowed at this. "Why would you allow someone to draw on you?" He had asked the question before he realized it.

She looked away from the box and looked back at him, he was now sitting up leaning forward seeming almost eager to listen. It surprised even him. "They're called tattoos, I paid someone to do this." She held her arm threw the bar for him to get a better look. He stayed on his cot for a few moments looking at her as though it might be some trick. "I don't bite you know." She stated that stupidly wonderful smile plastered on her lips.

"I wouldn't have thought you would." He stated simply finally getting up and walking over staying a good foot away from her arm. "You're very brave you know that? Sticking your arm in here like that, appendages are so easy torn off." He grinned at her wickedly.

She said nothing, her smile never faltering, as she pulled her arm back towards her. Turning back towards the infernal box she popped another chip in her mouth. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" He sneered, he wasn't in the mood for smart mouthed mortals.

"Nope. See that's one of the positives of growing up without parents, no one to teach you that." She said it venom in her words, but he was almost sure he had heard some sadness mixed in as well.

"I didn't know." He said, true he had often times wished he never had the parents he had after the All Father's confession. But seeing the look on her face, he couldn't help but rethink he wish.

"Yeah, well you couldn't I guess." She looked back at the box which was now black with writing scrolling quickly. She looked back at him, watching his expression as she flipped threw her case of DVDs. She paused on one of her favorites and couldn't help but smirk. "Ever seen a horror movie?" She asked pulling it from its sheath and holding it in the air so he could read the words. "It's one of my favorites." She turned the box towards him so they could both easily see the screen slipping it into the side of what he noticed was a very slim box.

After a few moments of blackness a faint glow came from the screen and the words 'Creature from the Black Lagoon appeared and the movie started. "Is it all like this?" He asked brows furrowed.

"You mean black and white? Yeah, it's an older movie and that's the way they were made. Don't worry it's really good." She leaned back in the chair tipping it back on it's back two legs. She was so close he could have reached out and strangled her. But he didn't because what would that have gained him? He couldn't be sure she was the one who held the keys to his freedom, why bother? He sat himself on the floor and stared up at the box in awe as they watched the movie together. Maybe Thor was onto something here enjoying the things the people here had to offer. No, that was weakness talking. He was a king, a rightful ruler and one day he would rule. As the movie once again came to an end he stood stretching his legs.

"In all fairness it wasn't all that scary." He said, poking the bear with the stick.

"Well, it was back then. I don't really find it all that scary either." She shrugged, "But it is still one of my favorites. We could try something scarier since you're feeling so brave My Lord." She gave a mock bow, and that should have upset him, but for some reason it didn't. "After, I go get you some lunch." She smiled and walked out, that was the first time he watched her go. Her hips swayed gently back and forth in an almost hypnotizing way, she was so ordinary, but still very spectacular.

She was gone for maybe twenty minutes before she arrived back carrying two plates of food. She carefully managed his between the bars of his cell making sure to not drop anything. She succeeded and he took it from her, their hands brushing against one another for a split moment. Her hands were warm, he knew she must have felt the coolness of his touch, but she said nothing just smiled and sat back into the chair she had been occupying popping in another movie after placing the previous one back into the slit she had pulled it from. He looked down at the plate she had given him, a white square and pile of what looked like that same objects she had called chips looked up at him.

"What is this?" He asked pointing to the white square.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, it's awesome, just trust me." She took a bite of her own letting out a soft happy moan. "Nothing better than this, well except maybe Nutella." He watched her for a couple moments before taking a small bite of his own white square. She hadn't been lying it was tasteful, and he couldn't deny he was hungry. He had finished his plate before the movie started, words Texas Chainsaw Massacre lit up the screen as screams filled the room. It almost made him twinge a bit. "This one is a bit more… hard core than the other one, if you need me to stop just say the word." She said sweetly.

"I'm not afraid of some idiotic Midgardian show." He spat back at her.

"Alright, just letting you know." She shrugged, why didn't she react to his yelling? Normally people cowered when he shouted.

This time Loki sat wide eyed as the people on the screen before him were torn to shreds and blood ran everywhere. He even jumped a few times, he was thankful she didn't see… or if she did she didn't show it. As it ended he let out a small breath he didn't realized he had been holding in. "What'd ya think?"

"That was a bit much; you say people watch this for fun?" Midgardians were stranger than he thought.

"It's based on a true story did you know that?" She said. Loki shook his head. "I mean it is pretty creepy when you think about it, he could make his face look like any one he wanted." She suddenly stared behind him. "Behind you!" She screamed as he turned around suddenly his head whipping from side to side looking for the attacker. Only when he realized she was laughing behind him did he realized he had been a fool.

"That was not amusing you mewling quim!" He shouted at her fuming. He was pissed.

She wiped away a tear that was traveling down her face. "Oh come on! That was great, I mean the look on your face…" She sighed and let out a giggle, that was a different noise. Women normally didn't giggle when he was around, it was more of a swooning noise he had often heard when women were around his brother not him.

"You're not like other women are you?"

"One of a kind sweetheart, I was raised on these types of movies. It's just the way I am I guess." She shrugged. Again she slipped the disk from the box and placed it back in the case that seemed to hold hundreds of disks.

"Are all Midgardian shows like that one?" He asked, he seemed to feel himself more relaxed in her presence, he couldn't place why.

"Oh no, there are so many different types. And they're called movies if that helps. That was called a horror one, there is comedy, drama, romance." She ticked them off on her fingers.

"Romance?" Loki asked.

"You know, about two people falling in love." She explained.

"I know what romance is." He spat down at her.

"Well you asked. They normally follow along the lines of man meets woman, man falls for woman, woman falls for man but something keeps them apart, man and woman overcome said obstacle and live happily ever after. Like a fairytale. But I don't have many of those." She flipped through the pages in her case for a few moments before stopping, "This is one of the few that I like." She showed it to him. The Princess Bride.

"Loki are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Thor's booming voice brought him back from his memories. He spun a bit forgetting he was not in the cell he had been in Midgard, but instead he was in the one at home on Asgard. A small crushed feeling came over his gut for a few moments as he looked down at Thor, his confused expression soon turned to one of fury.

"I wasn't even aware you were talking. What do you want? To spew more nonsense, pity I could have thought you got the hint the last time you were down to visit." Loki sat on the small bench he had picking up a book and opening it like he had been doing it before Thor had interrupted him.

"What were you thinking about?" Thor asked, he was looking him over curious, he didn't like it.

"None of your business dear brother." Loki said without a glance towards him.

"Do you wish to do nothing but rot in this place?" Thor asked softly.

"It is what is wished of me, don't act so caring!" He stood throwing his book to the side in anger, "You think you're better than myself go show it to someone else! You bore me with your presence." He was pressed against the glass his green eyes so full of anger locked with Thor's blue ones that seemed to hold only pity.

"What happened to the brother I once had Loki?" He didn't speak more than a whisper and he didn't need to Loki was able to hear him perfectly.

"The truth is what happened." Loki turned on his heel walking back to his bench, ignoring the book it's pages bent from his anger. "Leave me, I have nothing to say to you."

Thor stared up at him for a moment, wanting to find something to say, but nothing came to mind. All he could do was leave Loki to his thoughts. He just wished he knew what thoughts could have been making his brother smile like that. Years had passed since he had seen his brother smile with happiness instead of his being up to something. It made him hope that maybe there was still some of the man who was his brother left in the mind that now belonged to the power hungry killer he had become. As he walked up the stairs he shook his head trying to smash out the small blip of hope that shone in the darkness that was his brother, he needed to focus on what new quest All Father would be sending him on.  
_

**A/N: I'm not wuite sure how good this is, so if you want more you'll have to tell me. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
